ADORABLE KAGOME
by katherine20
Summary: KAGOME NECESITABA DENERO. NI CON SUS 3 SUELDOS PODRIA SALVAR LA CASA Y TIERRA Q PERTENECIA A SU FAMILIA. SOLO UN MILAGRO LO LOGRARIA. SI EMBARGO LOS MILAGROS PUEDEN SUCEDER. A KAGOME LE RESULTA DEFICIL CREER QUE UN ABOGADO CON UNA NIÑA QUE NESECITA UNA MADRE PUEDIERA SER LA RESPUESTA A SU PLEGARIA... pasen y lean!
1. chapter 1

**holaa!! es la primera ves q publico y queria compartirles** **mis historias,con el paso del tiempo los conoseran y espero q les guste a igual q amii..** **bueno ahora la historiaaa!!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen(sii eran mios, no estaria aca y estaria con inuyasha y sesshomaru en la playa ahora jeje)**

capitulo 1

kagome higurashi fue la joven que se quedo dormida desde el dia del funeral de su padre y desperto nueve meses despues, preguntandose que habia sucedido con su vida. Oh, no se quedo dormida como en los cuentos de hadas, esperando a su principe encantado, para que el llegara e hiciera lo necesario. Mas bien cayo en un aturdimiento, pues comia , dormia, trabajaba y hacia otras cosas, sin comprender o sentir el mundo que giraba a su alrededor. sin embargo, el dia en que desperto todo cambio.

kagome no podia recordar por que fue a la fiesta, excepto que necesitaba el dinero. La vieja mansion, en la ladera de Massanutten Mountai, arriba del South Fork del rio shenadoah, estaba repleta de invitados, la mayoria de los cuales eran extraños para ella... o ella para ellos.La invitacion de la señora Thakewuaki le parecio al principio como un desafio, una oportunidad para encontrar a Bankoshu entre los de su propia clase.No obstante, ahora hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo, al igual que a todos los demas. Simplemente, no eran su tipo de gente.

Cuando al fin la multitud se alejo de la piscina hacia los dos bares abiertos en el salon de baile, Kagome vio la oportunidad para pensar las cosas de nuevo.

Se deslizo por la terraza y bajo hacia el area de la piscina, ahora vacia.Sus pies estaban cansados.Toda una mañana en el jardin de niños la dejo cansada, sin efervescencia, como una botella de Coca-Cola que se dejo abierta demasiado tiempo.Las dos horas en el edificio de los tribunales tampoco ayudaron.

Se acomodo en una de las sillas y con cuidado arreglo a su alrededor de la falda que le llegaba a la rodilla y la boble hilera de volantes plegados de su blusa blanca.Un sello mas de distincion.Ella llego directo desde la corte de distrito.Todo los demas en la fiesta vestian pantalones de mezclilla, bikinis o pantaloncillos.¡No dejaba de sorprenderle de lo mucho que los ricos gastaban por parecer pobres! De forma casual, sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de la aves en los arboles.El olor a magnolias era intoxicantes.Virginia salia de su capa invernal, florecia. El bullicio era mitigado por el jardin que los separaba y los pajaros anunciaban otro verano por llegar.

Cerro los ojos y retiro las horquillas que sostenia su cabello azabache; en seguida, se apoyo hacia atras para meditar una vez mas.

-¿Eres tu la niñera?- pregunto una vocecita casi junto a su codo.

Kagome abrio los ojos y miro unos ojos dorados como el sol, fijos en los chocolates de ella, y una pequeña insegura.Noto el cabello plateado muy raro, rostro redondo y agradable, el cuerpo muy corto y una sonrisa la bastante dulce para afectar el corazon

-¿niñera? ¿conoses a alguna criatura que necesite ser cuidada?- le dirigio una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida.Era dificil no recibir con gusto a esa pequeñita de unos ocho años y con espacios entre los dientes.

\- yo... mi papa' dijo que habia una niñera, mientras el...oh aqui viene el- de pronto, la pequeña movio los hombros hacia atras y su mirada fue neutra.

kagome se volvio para mirar.El hombre que caminaba por el sendero parecia portentoso.Era imponente, fruncia el seño y tenia una mirada casi asesina.

Tenia cabello plateado igual que la niña y ojos dorados intensos, nariz romana y vestia traje de tres pieza.Ella sonrio e hizo girar en su dedo el anillo de compromiso.

\- usted alli...¿cual es su nombre?- pregunto la voz de aquel hombre.

-¿yo?

\- bueno, no me refiero a Nora.Eso solo la deja a usted.

\- supongo que si. soy kagome.

\- kagome, quiero que cuide de Nora por unos minutos.No me tomara mucho encontar a Thakewuaki y arreglar mi asunto.¿De acuerdo?- ya no fruncia el seño ni parecia querer asesinar. En su boca aparecio una sonrisa agradable, que iba de acuerdo con la pequeña, y que obtenia el mismo resultado.

Habia transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que kagome fue asaltada con carisma desde dos direcciones.Era una sensacion agradable. Kagome murmuro para si que ser niñera era lo que asia mejor.

\- con gusto cuidare de...¿Nora?- respondio kagome.La niña sonrio y se acerco mas a su silla. Su manita se deslizo por el brazo de la silla, hasta llegar el codo de kagome. El hombre asintio, parecia diez años mas joven que cuando bajo por el sendero. Los dos sonrieron de nuevo y el se volvio y alejo. -¡vaya!- kagame rio.

\- si, eso es lo que dicen todas las mujeres- comento con solemnidad la niña y añadio con orgullo - ese es mi papa'-

-¡vaya!- repitio kagome - ¿tiene un nombre?-

-Te lo dije su nombre es papa'- respondio la pequeña.

\- si, comprendo, muy apropiado. ¿como te llamas?-

\- mi nombre es Lenora, pero nadie me dice asi, solo la directora de la escuela cuando se enoja conmigo.Todos los demas me llaman Nora.

Kagome penso en si la directora tenia que enfrentar a "Lenora" en mas de una ocasion; esa pequeña criatura oculta en su interior a un diablillo.

\- bueno, Nora, mi nombre es kagome o me puedes llamar kag si prefieres. ¿ Que te parese ese nombre?-

\- ¿kagome? No conosco a nadie mas con ese nombre - dijo la niña

\- no me sorprende, ese nombre no se escucha mucho por aca- kagome recordo sus propios problemas.

\- eres bonita señoria kagome-

\- con seguridad tienes problemas en tus ojos, Nora, soy demasiado alta...

\- a mi papa' le s gustan las chicas grandes- aseguro la pequeña.

-¿eso me hace bonita?-

-¿que mas?- preguntobla niña

\- de acuerdo- kagome rio - entonses, soy bonita, pero vamos a guardarlo como nuestro secreto. Mira esos pajaros encantadores-

La niña respondio con entusiasmo, auque en silencio. Solo un siseo al axhalar turbo el area

El movimiento del cesped, al pie de la colina, las alarmo. Un pajaro volo y la advertencia se extendio entre los arboles y una parvada de gorriones volo en direccion a la granja adjunta.

\- ¿ que es?- pregunto la niña y oprimio el brazo de kagome.

\- no lo se. Algo sube por la colina- kagome se puso de pie, se coloco a la pequeña detras de ella y poco a poco se retiro en direccion del viejo manzano, a unos cuanto metros de distancia del area de la piscina. Hacia todo lo posible para permanecer serena y calmada, para no alarmar a la niña.

Al escuchar el ladrido lo supo -Trata de escalar el arbol, Nora - la niña objeto, pero kagome la alzo y coloco sobre las ramas mas bajas - ¿podras subir un poco mas?-

\- seguro - respondio Nora -con facilidad -dio una demostracion.

kagome miro colina abajo.Era lo que sospechaba. Algun tonto borracho abrio las rejas del corral de los perros guardianes y ahora subian por la colina...

 _continuara..!!!_

 _ **Que les parecio?? les gusto?? que pasara con kagome y Nora?? no es una amor esa niña y encima hija de ese guapetote de hormbre jaja yo y mi imaginacion.. sii quieren q siga dejenmen sus comentario los esperos con ansias..**_

 _ **aah y se me olvidava solo publicare los fines de semana, ahora publique el primer capitulo hoy porque tengo el dia libre.. nos veremos en el proximo capitulo..**_

 _ **sayonaraaa!!!!**_


	2. 2

**Holaa!! aca reportandose** **katy con** **un** **nuevo capitulo.Muchas gracias** **a SakuraLi-Thaiso y Coneja por su comentarios!!son mi primer comentario no lo puedo creer jeje.. bueno sin mas preambulos aquii la historia..**

 **Los personajes no me pertenesen solo los uso por mera duversio!!**

capitulo 2

Resultaba dificil mantenerse controlada.Todabia podia recordar muy bien el dia cuando ella y su Shep, caminaban por los bosques, al otro lado de arroyo.Los perros guardianes estaban sueltos aquel dia tambien y Shep dio su vida para que su ama pudiera escapar.

-Asi se hace- le grito kagome a la niña y tambien trepo, cuando los perros casi junto a sus talones.Estos ladraron y se pararon en las patas traseras.

-Parecen muy malos- opino Nora con ansiedad- ¿No pueden trepar a los arboles?

-No, no pueden hacerlo- dijo kagome.Solo demostraba valentia, pues sentia el corazon en la boca al mirar a los perros que saltaban.La niña sufriria si ella se asustaba y no permitiria que eso sucediera. ¿Podria gritar para pedir ayuda? De inmediato descarto ese pensamiento, puesto que Nora se asustaria mas por los gritos que por la accion.

Por fortuna, no fue necesario gritar, ya que los ladridos de los perros sirvieron como alarma.Detras de ellas aparecio el jardinero y cuidador de los perros

Era Totosai Hamilton, amigo de su padre y viejo conosido, armando solo con un silbato ultrasonico y un par de correas.Con seguridad toco el silbato, pues los perros enderezaron las orejas y volvieron la cabeza.Kagome se relajo y presto atencion a su posicion.

Tenia la falda subida alrededor de la cintura, las medias rotas, le faltaba un boton a su blusa y tenia el cabello suelto.Observo a la niña, quien parecia no haber sufrido daño alguno y empezo a a hacer arreglos a su propia persona.

En ese momento escucho otro ruido desde arriba de la colina, en direccion de la casa.Era un hombre iracundo, el padre de Nora, que bajaba la colina con un baston de croquet en una mano, para desafiar a los perros y al mundo.

Los animales se desconsentraron por completo.Un humano en movimiento, con un arma, representaba el desafio que fueron entrenados para atacar, mas el silbato les ordena permanecer quietos.Muy despacio, un paso a la vez se reunieron colina abajo.

Kagome se relajo y rio la pequeña la imito.El hombre que corria las escucho y se detuvo...

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Thaiso?- pregunto el guardian.

-Sin aliento- respondio el padre de Nora -Pero supongo que vivire- se aserco al arbol y miro arriba -Maravilloso.¿Ustedes dos planean permanecer alli todo el dia?

kagome lucho en vano con su falda; tenia el rostro sonrojado.Resultaba sumamente dificil ser modesta al estar encaramada en un arbol, vistiendo una falda corta. ¡Arruina su imagen, por segunda vez en un dia!

-Si ya termino de mirar, quizas podria ayudarnos a bajar- sugirio kagome con frialdad.

-Estaba apunto de sugerir eso.Hermosas... pernas- el extendido las dos manos -Vamos salte.

-¿Y va a sostenerme?- pregunto kagome. Empezaba a disfrutar la situacion.

Su estatura era un metro setenta y tres y pesaba setenta y tres kilos, por lo q penso que cuando callera sobre el resultaria sensacional.

-Vamos, adelante- respondio el. Kagome encogio los hombros y al mover los pies desacomodo todavia su falda. Los ojos de el se agrandaron y una gran sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.Kagome se descoloco sobre el, quien la sostuvo por debajo de los brazos. Logro que ella se deslizara con menor velosidad, mas no pudo evitar la catastrofe. Kagome lo escucho -Demonios- ambos cayeron al suelo y el quedo abajo

kagome se encontro sentada sobre el estomago de el. Los brazos del hombre la rodeaban y sus manos medio sostenian los senos. Esa segunda impresion fue casi tan mala como la primera. Ella lucho sin exito con los dedos de el.

El hombre dijo con voz de pesar:

-Señorita, tal vez si se quitara de ensima de mi- sin embargo, la opresion de sus dedos a los lados de los senos decia otra cosa. Kagome se aparto con violencia y aterriso sobre sus rodillas.

El tambien se arrodillo y comento:

\- Hey, no me mire de esa manera. Soy el caballero blanco, ¿no es asi?

-No lo se. ¿Tambien es sexista y racista? Por aqui solo hay una clase de caballeros. Visten sabanas y ocultan sus rostros. ¡ Mireme!

Resultaba dificil no llorar, los unico que se lo impedia era la advertencia que repetida veces le dijo su madre. "las jovenes no lloran" Esa regla se eñadia a una gran lista de tabues que la "jovenes mayores" no hacian. No estaba permitido golpear en la cara a los hombres, auque desearia mucho hacerlo, pero si podia mantenerse de pie y mirarlos con ira.

La sorpresa fue mutua.El se puso de pie al mismo tiempo.Estaban separados solo quince sentimetros.

-Seria mas alto si no tuviera esos pies tan grandes- suspiro - Usted no es tan pequeña- comento el.

-Hey, ¿yo no voy a bajar del arbol?- pregunto la niña.

-Le sangra la pierna- indico el. Tenia las dos manos sobre las caderas de ella y la inspeccionaba centimetro a centimetro.

-Eso creo- respondio ella, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de el. Alli habia cierta atraccio, auque no podia definir lo que era.

-¡Hey ustedes dos!- Nora bajo hasta las ramas mas bajas del arbol -No puedo saltar desde aqui si ayuda- desde abajo, ambas cabezas se volvieron hacia la pequeña, quien les sonreia. Le devolvieron la sonrisa. Era como si hubieran cruzado el espacio despues de un largo viaje y se reunieron con la familia- Si no la sultas, no podras atraparme papi- las manos de el no dejaban de moverse sobre las caderas de kagome, quien contuvo la respiracion, pues no sabia lo que haria el despues no como reaccionaria ella.

El hizo que kagome menos esperaba. Se inclino un poco hacia alfrente y beso la frente con suavidad; en seguida, levanto las manos en direccion a su hija.

La niña grito de alegria y se arrojo, para caer en los brazos paternos. Parecia ser un juego que hacian a menudo. Kagome sintio como si le cerraran la puerta. Los conocia desde hacia treita minutos y se sentia ajena.

Kagome arreglo su blusa y se inclino para revisar la pierna. Una de las ramitas del arbol habia dejado una herida de unos ocho centimetros en su muslo. Ya casi no sangraba, mas empezaba a dolerle. Esa era otra de las cosas que las jovenes mayores no hacian... no admitir el dolor.

\- Papa, ella se llama kagome y salvo mi vida- informo Nora y sacudio sus rizos de color plateado en el aire, alrededor del rostro de su padre.

-No se como lo hizo- comento el- ¿Nada mas levanto las manos y te coloco en la rama?

-Si

-Pero eso esta como a un metro ochenta y cinco del suelo y pensas veitidos kilos- señalo el y sacudio la cabeza con incredulidad

-Los perros corrian hacia nosotras- explico kagome- Eso añade bastante adrenalina al sistema.

-Permitame ayudar- dijo el y deposito a su hija en el suelo. se volvio hacia kagome y vigorozamente empezo a quitarle las hojas y ramitas.

-Yo... creo que seria mejor que no continuara- sugirio kagome, cuando lad manos de el llegaron de nuevo hacia las caderas.

-Yo... tal vez tenga razon- el suspiro. La desilision se reflejo en su semblante.

-Yo puedo sacudir lo que quedo abajo- indico la niña y empezo a quitar hojas de la falda de ella.

-Mi nombre es inuyasha- dijo el y extendio una mano- inuyasha thaiso- y kagome la estrecho.

-Kagome higurashi- se presento ella

-Lindo nombre señoria higurashi- añadio el sonriendo, probocando un sonrojo a ella.

La sonrisa de el se borro de pronto.Desde arriba de la colina, detras de ellos, la señora Thakewuaki grito:

-¡Kagome! ¡Estamos apunto de empezar a comer!

-El deber llama- ella suspiro e intento apartar su mano de la de el.

-¿Deber?- pregunti el- Vamos... no puede ser una sirvienta de este mausoleo.

-No con exactitud- comento kagome y dio unos pasos colina arriba- No soy con exactitud parte del grupo, pero tampoco ajena a el, si me entiende.

-Bueno, no- aseguro el.

Kagome dudo un momento, pues no deseaba alejarse, pero necesitaba el dinero.La señora Thakewuaki volvio a llamarla. Kagome se dijo que el dinero nuevo se caso con un antiguo apellido. El señor Thakewuiaki, quien sin razon aparente se llama a si mismo conorel Thakewuaki, dejo a su esposa atendiendo a la sociedad mientras el hacia cosas oscuras y ganaba mas dinero.

 _continiara..._

 _ **Bueno mis chiquis aqui un nuevo capitulo, lo adelante en publicar porque queria dedicarle este cap a las chicas que comentaron y la verdad esque estoy muy contenta y feliz..**_

 _ **Espero q les este gustando la historia y ya aparecieron los villanos seguro q por el apellido se daran cuenta de quienes seran bueno la señora no pero el hombre sii no?? por favor dejen comentarios eso me alegrara la vida jeje mucha charla las dejo y seguro q para el domingo y depende si habra mas comentario actualizare..**_

 **Sayonaraa!!!!**


	3. 3

**holaa!! aqui katii vulve,** **mil perdones por la tardanza.. problemas familiar** **es** , **mas** **estudios, mas, trabajo = no tenia tiempo, ni para mi jeje pero estoy aquii.. ahora la historiaaa!!!**

 **los personajes no me pertenesen, solo los uso por mera divercion ( sifueran mios, les robaria muchos besos a inuyasha y sesshomaru jeje)**

 _capitulo 3_

A kagome empezo a molestarle la pierna y cojeo unos pasos por el sendero.

De inmediato sintio un brazo fuerte alrededor de su codo.

-¿señor Taisho?-

\- Inuyasha dime-

-Yo... le doy las gracias.Necesito la ayuda- señalo kagome.

-¿Y odia mucho admitirlo?- pregunto el.

-Supongo. Es una carcteristica de familia- explico kagome.

-¿Familia?, ¿Cuantos?, ¿Donde?- quiso saber el.

\- Yo... nadie- kagome suspiro y se esforzo por subir.El dolor disminuia con cada paso, mas no deceaba que inuyasha Taisho soltara su brazo- No queda nadie solo yo.

\- Te estamos esperando, kagome- insistio la señora Thakewuaki, ya que la paciencia no era su mejor cualidad. Kagome se tropezo en la puerta.

\- No hay prisa- opino inuyasha- Kagome fue herida por esos malditos perros suyos. Necesita unos minutos para arreglarse y curarse. ¡mire su pierna!

\- Mis invitados estan empezando y ella siempre actua mientras comemos- insistio la señora Thakewuaki.

\- Tiene suerte de que ella no la demande por medio millon de dolares - dijo inuyasha- ¿donde esta el baño?

La señora Thakewuaki se aparto.Medio millon de dolares era una gran suma.

\- ¿kagome? con seguridad no me demandara por que algun...

\- Algun idiota...- intercalo inuyasha

\- Por que uno de mis... invitados, por accidente solto a los perros.

\- El baño- la interrumpio de nuevo inuyasha- Consultare con mi clienta.

Otra vez la señora Thakewuaki se alerto y con una mano debil señalo hacia el pasillo.

-Soy tu clienta?- pregunto kagome y lucho para contenerse la risa

\- Mi padre es el mejor abogado de los Estados Unidos- informo Nora quien los seguia.

\- sientate aqui- dijo el- ahora, asta un lugar como este debe tener un botiquin de primeros auxilios- reviso los tres gabinetes del baño hasta encontrar lo que deseaba- Sera mejor que me permitas ayudarte a quitar esas medias.

-Yo...- campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de kagome. Treinta minutos de conocerse era poco tiempo para permitir que alguien ayudara a quitarse las medias- Creo... que puedo quitarmelas sola... si te alejas- logro decir

-¡Aguafiestas! Nora, quedate con kagome y llamame, si tiene algun problema, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si papa'.

kagome se apuro, pero movio las manos con torpeza y tardo mas de lo que pudiera esperarse. Al fin, con la cabeza le indico a la niña que estaba lista.

Nora llamo' a su padre.

-Coloca la pierna aqui- ordeno inuyasha y acerco un taburete pequeño- Es una pierna hermosa, ¿no opinas asi, Nora?- la charla continuo entre padre e hija, ignorando por completo a kagome. El lavo la herida y aplico un antiseptico- Ya esta. No necesitas vendaje.

-Pense que eras abogado, no medico- observo kagome

-Lo soy

\- Pero tambien sabe hacer de todo- indico la pequeña Nora.

-¿Que opinas de tener una hija sabihonda como esta?- inquirio el a kagome

-Nora seria una hija maravillosa- admitio al fin kagome

\- Bueno, mi mama' no lo piensa asi- informo la niña y fruncio el ceño.

\- Ya es suficiente, Nora- ordeno su padre y trato de cambiar de tema- No se que es lo que haga- se dirigio a kagome- pero mientras no baile ballet, creo que esta lista, señorita higurashi.

Dejo de llamarla por su nombre de pila y la camaraderia desaparecio. ¿Sintomas de retirada? ¿O acaso tenia eso algo que ver con la madre de Nora, quien presuntamente era su esposa?

Kagome se puso de pie con cuidado y probo su pierna. La sentia tiesa, mas podia soportarla

-Gracias por la ayuda, señor Taisho- ofrecio la mano derecha. El ignoro esa mano y le tomo la izquierda.

-¿Un anillo de conpromiso?- pregunto el

Kagome observo su mano, sorprendida, pues con toda esa excitacion se olvido por completo de Bankosu.

-si- respondio kagome con tristeza- auque no lo usare por mucho tiempo.Tan pronto como termine con este trabajo, vere a mi prometido y entonces me temo que todo terninara.

-¡Oh!- exclamo con suavidad Nora y se aparto para observar que ambos se miraban.

Llamaron a la puerta, lo cual corto la tension. La señora Thakewuaki envio a una doncella en esta ocasion, una joven de dieciseis años.

-Disculpe- dijo kagome y se acerco a la puerta.

\- Disculpame a mi- respondio inuyasha- Gracias por salvar a mi hija. Fuiste muy valiente.

-No lo fui- confeso la chica- Estaba muy asustada.

\- Ah, pero las niñas grandes no se asustan con facilidad- inuyasha rio y se aparto

-Sabes mucho- murmuro kagome y medio abrio la puerta- Adios, Nora. Me dio gusto conocerte.

-¿Y tambien a mi papa'?

kagome miro el rostro suplicante de la pequeña, sin conprender la pregunta y logro sonreir.

\- Y tambien a tu padre- aseguro kagome. Se apresuro a llegar al salon de baile.

Las mesas de buffet estaban colocadas a lo largo de la pared este del enorme salon. Algunos invitados servia platos y los demas, los mas jovenes, todavia se encontraban en el bar, al otro extremo.

kagome recordo cuando bailo alli, formando parte de esa sociedad, sin soñar que las cosas podrian ser diferentes. ¡Tan joven y tonta! Llego asta el ricon, donde estaba el piano, oculto del resto del salon por plantas y flores sin macetas.

Toco una parte del _pajaro de fuego_ , de Stravinsky; _Die Moldeau,_ de Smetael _Aprendiz del Brujo,_ de Dukas; y finalmente, _Tarde de un Fauno,_ de Debussy. Su concierto duro treita minutos y, al final, el aplauso rompio el silencio.De pronto, kagome recordo que tenia compañia.

-Tengo que encontrar un lugar para dejar a Nora- dijo inuyasha- Esto es a lo que te dedicas y lo haces bien; pero...¿Por que aqui?

-Por que necesito el dinero- respondio kagome, turbada por ser forzada a alejarse de su musica. Era un consuelo al que recurrio muchas veces, desde que su madre murio, cuatro años antes.

-Podria ser una concertista- comento inuyasha.

-Tambien podria morirme de hambre- respondio ella con amargura- ¿Por que no te vas?

-¿Me estoy imponiendo a ti?

-No lo se- respondio kagome- Tengo algo que hacer.

-Te ayudare.

-No- kagome levanto la mano en señal de alto- No. Es algo que debo hacer sola.

-Entonces, esperare- dijo inuyasha

\- Como gustes- kagome suspiro, pues no queria discutir mas- Eres un hombre agradable, no te mezcles conmigo- sugirio.

-¿ es una especie de advertencia?- pregunto inuyasha

-Mañana podras leerlo en el periodico- kagome serro el piano y apoyo las manos en este por un momento. Repiro profundo y se puso de pie.

Los invitados terminaron de comer y empezaban a agruparse. Solo tenia que escuchar para encontrar su blanco. Bankosu Lester era alto y escandaloso, su cabello largo lo traia en una trenza, sus ojos azules desmostraban una mirada desafiante . Su voz de baritono podia escucharse por encima de todo. Le parecio extraño que auque siempre fue asi, era la primera vez que lo notaba. El estaba en una esquina, serca del bar.

Kagome se acomodo la blusa y la falda, reviso su cabello y camino con piernas temblorosas a lo largo del salon de baile. Bankosu y sus amigos eran miembros de un equipo de caza y vestian de esa manera. Tambien eran aburridos. Kagome supo eso durante meses, años... entonces, ¿Por que de pronto era algo tan evidente e inevitable? ¿Como fue que se comprometio con Bankosu?

Conocia la respuesta. Estaba sololitaria y al principio el fue amable. Sin embargo, esa no era la clase de respuesta que deseaba, por lo que la aparto de su mente.

La multitud se separo para dejarla pasar. Bankosu le daba la espalda y murmuraba algun secreto a sus compañeros. Todos ellos sonreian y a kagome le parecio que el chiste no fue malo. Le toco el hombro y el se volvio.

-¡Oh, kagome! pense que querrias descansar, despues de toda la musica maravillosa.

-No digas tonterias, Bankosu. No escuchaste una sola nota. Te observaba. Tu y yo necesitamos hablar- manifesto la chica

\- Haces que la vida parezca muy triste, querida. Todos ellos son mis amigos. Puedes hablar con confianza.

\- Aqui no, Bankosu- pidio kagome. El empezo a percibir la atmosfera que sus amigos ya habian notado, pues se alejaron hacia la playa- Por favor, Bankosu- tiro del brazo.

-De acuerdo- murmuro y dejo su copa medio vacia en el bar. Camino por un costado del salon y tiro de ella. Con una mano aparto su cabello azabache de sus ojos.

Kagome penso que hasta el dia anterior ella habia admirado ese movimiento, mas hoy le asustaba. Al final del salon de baile se encontraba un pasillo que comunicaba con la casa principal. Bankosu se dirigio hacia la segunda puerta a la izquierda y la abrio.

-Aqui- murmuro el- no es probable que la gente venga a la biblioteca. No estoy seguro de si algunos de ellos sabe leer.

Kagome se dijo que tampoco habia notado que el era tan cinico y que siempre se sentia superior. ¡Que tonta fue!

Despues de un momento, el cerro la puerta y pregunto:

-¿Y bien?- se acerco al mueble donde habia copas y una botella, y se sirvio brandy. La bebio de tres tragos.

-Bankosu...- kagome dudo. El se sento y la miro con enfado. Ella penso que iba a casarse con el cuando ni siquiera le agradaba- Bankosu... la policia fue a la casa al medio dia. Yo...- una sonrisa aparecio en la boca de el mientras la observaba- No hubo trabajo en la biblioteca, por lo que llegue a casa tempreno y... la cerradura estaba rota. No comprendo. Despues, llego la policia, un alguacil...

-¿Y?

-Dijo algo respecto a mis derechos y me hizo muchas preguntas sobre... la mariguana, Bankosu. ¿Como llego la maldita yerba a mi casa? Solo tu y yo tenemos llaves- la ultima parte de la frase fue un murmullo. Bankosu se reia de ella-¿Tu, Bankosu? ¿Por qur querias una llave?

-¿Que sabes tu?- Bankosu rio- La dama al fin comprendio.Si, cariño, yo- tomo de nuevo la botella de brandy y lleno su copa- ¿Que les dijiste?

-¿Yo? yo... no sabia nada. ¿Que podia decirles?- pregunto kagome- Ellos dijeron.. me hicistieron ir a la jefatura, Bankosu. Me gritaron y... pero yo no sabia nada, ¿no es cierto?

-Tendrias que estar ciega para no sospechar algo- Bankosu rio otra vez. Ella siempre habia creido que su risa era agradable, mas ahora descubrir que carecia de sentimientos- ¿Que quieres de mi?

-Bankosu... ellos dijeron... yo... la corte, mañana.Dijeron que tengo que ir. Me soltaron sin fianza debido... a mi padre. Mañana... tienes que ir conmigo, Bankosu... y decirles que no soy culpable. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

-No creo tener tiempo- Bankosu rio y tomo otro trago de la copa- Tengo esa cita... en Front Royal.

-¿Quieres decir con la mujer que tienes alli?- pregunto kagome

-Hey, en realidad me soprendes- Dijo Bankosu- ¿como sabes acerca de Rocio?

-Lo he sabido durante meses- suspiro- Pense... que era algo que los hombres hacian antes de casarse- resulta deficil no expresar amargura e ira, no contra Bankosu, sino contra todos los hombres.

-Bueno, quisiste jugar a la solterona renuente; es un papel gracioso para una mujer de mas de veiticinco.¿Acaso esperabas que permaneciera celibe hasta que cedieras?

-Supongo que no- admitio. Se inclino sobre el escritorio y ahorro su fuerza para la tarea que seguia- Creo que sera mejor que te devuelva tu anillo- suspiro. Era solo un diamante pequeño, si embargo, ella lo atesoro durante los meses que duro el conpromiso- ¿No iras a la corte conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que soy estupido?

-No. Comprendo, Bankosu. Solo hay una persona estupida entre los dos, ¿no es asi? ¿Que era lo que en realidad querias? ¿Mi casa?

-¡Loteria!- Bankosu rio- Al fin hiciste la conexion. Una buena casa, justamente en el limite del colorado y con acceso.Todo perfecto- Bankosu tomo el anillo y jugueteo con el- ¿Creerias lo sentimental que soy? Esto era de mi madre. Meda gusto recuperarlo.

-Entonses, debo estar contenta por ti. Ahora, ¿puedes regresarme mi llave?

-¿Cual?- Bankosu sonrio. Metio la mano en el bolsillo y saco tres llaves identicas.

-¡Sacate copias!- exclamo kagome y perdio el control. Golpeo la parte superior del escritorio con el puño- ¡Sacaste copias!

-Veinticinco- Bankosu volvio a reir y se puso de pie. La silla cayo hacia atras y opaco el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse- Todos en nuestro grupo tiene una copia- rio de nuevo- Estuviste ocupada con tu trabajo todos los dias que la pasamos bien alli, durante semanas. Oh, kagome, permite que te diga que fuiste una especie de casera.

Kagome enderezo la espalda y la cabeza, y apreto los puños. Deseo porder golpearlo, pero las jovenes no hacian eso. Permanecio rigida, temblorosa, controlando los gritos que querian escapar de su garganta y las lagrimas que quemaban sus parpados.

Sin embargo, la prohibicion de no golpear parecia no aplicarse a los hombres grandes. Inuyasha Taisho aparecio detras de ella, se acerco al hombre que estaba detras del escritorio y con sus manos grandes lo levanto por el cuello. Le dio un puñetazo en la mandibula y Bankosu cayo hacia atras, sobre la silla que se encontraba volcada en el suelo. Rodo hasta llegar a los libreros, al otro extremo de la habitacion.

-¡Miserable!- mascullo inuyasha

Kagome abrio los ojos. Los brazos se extendian en su direccion. Camino hacia ellos y estos se cerraron a su alrededor. A pesar de todo lo que le enseñaron en su niñez, la joven alta y delgada dejo escapar las lagrimas y sollozo, casi como una criatura, contra el sueter suave.

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?- pregunto kagome.

-Todo estara bien- aseguro inuyasha y le acaricio el cabello- Todo estara bien.

De alguna manera, Kagome le creyo.

 **Bueno, espero q le guste el cap, lo hise largo para asi disculparme con todas ustedes por mi tardanza, en verdad lo siento mucho, nose cuando actualizare, no quiero prometer nada pero sera pronto.**

 **Aah y ese Bankosu es un malote no lo creen?? jeje bueno las dejo que tengan una linda semana..**

 **Sayonaraaa!!!**


	4. 4

_capitulo_ 4

Inuyasha taisho abrazo a Kagome el tiempo suficiente para que las lagrimas se secaran. Bankotsu Lester se movio en el suelo, auque solo un poco. Inuyasha se acerco a el y lo empujo con la punta de su zapato.

-Asegurate de que ni tu ni ninguno de tus amiguitos se acerquen de nuevo a esta joven- declaro inuyasha en voz baja. Era una amenaza y el hombre que estaba en el suelo comprendio. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de Bankotsu indicaba que habria mas problemas.

Inuyasha se acerco de nuevo a Kagome y la abrazo. Ambos observaron como el ex prometido de Kagome salia por la puerta.

Inuyasha comento despues de un momento:

-Un verdadero canalla, Kagome. No comprendo como una joven bonita como tu, estaba comprometida con un... con el.

\- Yo tampoco- confeso kagome- Ha sido un año de muchas confusion. Primero, murio mi papá y despues, descubri que no habia dinero. Todos los que creia que eran amigos resultaron no serlo. Por eso, cuando Bankotsu se presento, yo estaba solitaria y el... ¡Maldición! No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

\- Esta bien- la consolo inuyasha- Ahora, recupera tu valor. Nora esta en la cosina, comiendo galletas de chocolate, si adivino bien. Vamos.

Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta el baño donde estubieron con anterioridad.

Kagome lavo sus ojos y arreglo su cabello.

Al observarla, Inuyasha manifesto:

-Dejalo, me gusta de esa manera- sonrio y le atrapo las dos manos con las suyas.

\- Bueno... de acuerdo...solo por ahora- decidió que le haría un favor a cambio de la que él hizo por ella. Depués de todo, era posible que no volvieran a encontrarse. Los extraños no se quedaban en Stanfield. Desearía saber- Inuyasha, ¿en dónde vives?

-Por el momento en un motel- respondio él- Mi hija y yo vagamos en busca de un lugar para establecernos. Hemos estado por aquí durante tres días. Parece un área agradable. ¿Qué opinas?

-Yo...- empezó a decir Kagome. El tenía la mano debajo de ella y la llevaba hacia la cosina- He vivido aquí toda mi vida. Es bonito, pero... es un centro agrícola y sabes la mal que están ahora los granjeros. Para ganar dinero con la agricultura debes tener mucha tierra. Las aves de corral no están bien y hay mucha presión con el tabaco. El congreso podría retirar los subsidios cualquier día. La cosecha de cacahuate está... todavía tienen la mitad de la cosecha del año pasado almacenada. Lo único que va bien son las manzanas.

Kagome se dijo que hablaba demasiado. El era abogado y no le importarían las manzanas.

El volvío a colocar la mano en su codo y la guió en diracción de la cosina. Nora se encontraba ante la mesa y saboreaba galletas de chocolate recien hechas.

-Vamos, pequeña- dijo inuyasha- Tenemos que llevar a la dama a su casa.

-Eso está bien- opinó la niña. Tenia la boca llena de galletas.

-No tienes que llevarme- intervino Kagome- Vivo al otro lado de Stanfield y tengo mi bicicleta afuera.

-No la escuche, señor Taisho- opinó la señora Kaede, la cosinera, quien los oía- Está a unos trece Kilometros, valle abajo. No sé cómo esta joven lo logra. Trabaja mucho.

-No puedo dejar aquí mi bicicleta- protestó con voz débil Kagome.

-No tienes que hacerlo- comentó Nora- El coche tiene una rejilla, ¿no es así, papá?

-Si- él rió. Tenia la mano de nuevo en el codo de Kagome.

-No olvide su sobre- le recordó la señora Kaede, cuando abrieron la puerta trasera de la cosina.

Kagome le sonrió en agradecimiento y tomó el sobre blanco. Inuyasha la miró con curiosidad

-Dinero- explico Kagome- Uno no debe mezclar el dinero con la vida social, por lo que recibo mi paga en la puerta trasera y en un sobre rotular. Media hora de música, cincuenta dólares. No gano tanto en el jardín de niños- amaba la música, pero prefería a los niños. ¿cómo explicar eso a un extraño...y además, hombre? Encogió los hombros y le permitió dirigirla.

El coche era un Cadillac y a Kagome le parecío casi una blasfemia que ataran su vieja bicicleta al parachoques trasero.

Cuando él la ayudo a subir al asiento delantero, Kagome suspiró y comentó:

-Parece un poco fuera de lugar.

-¿El coche?- pregunto él- Es un modelo del año pasado.No todos podemos ser millonarios- Parecía dolido, pero Kagome notó el brillo de diversíon en sus ojos.

-Espero que se esté divertiendo con nosotros los bobos del campo- manifesto Kagome y volvió la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

-No eres parienta mía- indicó inuyasha y puso el motor en marcha. Condujo por el viejo camino.

Llegaron con rapidez al pueblo y siguieron el camino hacia el sur, detrás de Dickey Ridg, por la carretera paralela. Kagome observó el terreno familiar y estudió los laureles en la montaña... cual quier cosa para evitar la mirada de Taisho. Nora mantenia un silencio poco común para una criatura.

-Aquí- dijo Kagome, despues de unos minutos. El redujo la velocidad y tomó por el sendero. La vieja casa nunca tuvo mejor apariencia. El sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de la montaña, y las sombras ocultaban el estado ruidoso.

-El ama vive bien- opinó inuyasha- ¿En dónde están las habitaciones de los esclavos?

-No seas impertinente- respondió Kagome- Hablas como un yanqui. Las habitaciones de los esclavos estaban atrás de la casa, pero el general Sheridan las quemó en mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro. Según recuerdo, él era un yanqui.

-No lo culpo- inuyasha rió- Mi familia estaba todavía en Yugoslavia. ¿Esto todavía es Warren County?

-Si- Kagome suapiró- Todo esto. ¿Qué hace?- antes que ella pudiera darse cuenta de la que hacía, él bajó del coche y lo rodeó, para abrirle la puerta. Era la primera vez que un hombre le tenía ese tipo de atenciones.

-Tenemos que bajar tu bicicleta. Nora, ven a ayudar a Kagome a bajar su bicicleta- de inmediato caminó la casa

-Vaya, si seré...- empezó a decir Kagome.

-¿Qué serás?- pregunto la niña.

-Yo... no sé qué soy- Kagome rió- ¿Acaso no le escuché decir que me ayudaría con la bicicleta? ¡Y ahora se aleja!

-Así son los papás- respondió la pequeña con mucha madurez- Creo que a eso le llaman en la escuel tener poca atención, ¿No lo crees así?

-¿Como voy a saberlo, cariño? El es tu papá, no el mío.¿Qué hacemo ahora?

-Tu sostén la bicicleta, mientras desato esto- sugirió la niña.

En ese momento, inuyasha regresó.

-La cerradura está rota- informo inuyasha- ¿Dónde está la ferretería más cercana?

Kagome estaba cansada, era un cansancio emocional que la dejaba sin energía. Ansiaba un lugar para sentarse y el pórtico era lo mas cercano.

-Por allá- respondió Kagome y señalo hacia el sur- Bentonville- se sentó en el segundo escalon del pórtico.

Inuyasha se acercó y le tomó el rostro entre las manos

-¿Cansada? ¿Fue demasiado para ti? ¿Crees poder sobrevivir por unos minutos? - inuyasha se apartó de Kagome- Nora, quédate aquí con la señorita Higurashi, mientras voy a conseguir una cerradura nueva para la puerta.

La niña mostró de nuevo esa madurez extraña y se acercó para sentarse al lado de Kagome. Con un brazo le rodeó la cintura y asintió. Su padre regresó al coche.

-Es un hombre extraño- comentó Kagome, mientras observaban las luces traseras del auto que se alejaba. Miró a la niña- Tú tambien eres extraña, ¿No es así, Lenora?

-¿Quién, yo?- la niña devolvió la sonrisa y sacó una galleta del bolsillo de sus pantalones-¿ Quieres una?

Kagome miró la galleta estropeada y encogió los hombros.

-Yo... no gracias. No tengo mucha habre- respondió Kagome.

-Ese es el problema- insistió la niña- No almorzaste y necesitas carbón en tu horno. Bueno eso es lo que dice papá.

-¿Y si papá lo dice, debe ser correcto?

-¡Por su puesto!- exclamó la niña.

Kagome empezó a mordisquear la galleta, tenía los ojos fijos en las colinas.El sol se encontraba sobre la Massanuttens.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Nora añadió:

-Hay muchas montañas por aquí.

-Así es. ¿No hay en el lugar de donde vienes?

-Vinimos de Washington, Dc. Hasta donde sé, hay no...

-No hay- la corrigió Kagome.

-Si... no hay manotañas en Washington, sólo estatuas y senadores. papá dice que ambos son parecidos... las estatuas y los senadores. Si los senadores dejan de mover gente, empiezan a pensar que son estatuas. No me gustó allá. Puede respirarse mejor aquí.

-Si, eso es verdad- admitió Kagome. Ambas respiraron de manera exagerada. Era agradable el valle, olía a laurel y a tierra, y escuchaban el murmullo del río que corría frente a la casa. Hubo un momento de silencio. Kagome pensó que no habría mejor oportunidad para averiguar un poco. Era una jugadora sucia valerse de la niña, pero...¿Quién más la podría informar?- ¿ A tu madre le gusta este lugar, Nora?

-¡Huh!- exclamó la niña con enfado- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Bueno...debes saber _algo.._

si, seguro. Cuando tenia un año de edad, ella se fue. No he vuelto a verla.

-No parece que hayas sufrido por eso- indicó Kagome- ¡Solo mira la niña tan hermosa en que te has convertido!

-Eso no es lo que dicen en la escuela- anunció- Por eso tuvimos que...por eso nos fuimos de Washington. Papá dece que todos ellos son un montón de...El me dijo que no usara esas palabras... nunca.

-¡Valla!- exclamó Kagome. Hubo otro silencio-¿Quieres ver mi casa?

-¿Todo es tu casa?- pregunto la niña- Si me gustaria verla- las dos se pusierón de pie y se tomaron de la mano. Caminaron hacia la casa grande.

Se encontraron en el tercer piso cuando sono el claxon afuera, anunciando el regreso de inuyasha Taisho. Nora bajó por las escaleras para encontrarlo y se arrojó a sus brazos, como si él hubiera ido a explorar Marte- ¡Papá, puedes creer que tienen cartorce habitaciones! ¡Catorce! Por su puesto, muchas son pequeñas, en el piso superior, para los sirvientes, pero el resto son algo fabuloso, puedes creerme.

-Oh, te creo, princesa- inuyasha rió. Dejo los paquetes frente a la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta. Miró a su alrededor- ¿Una toma de corriente?

-Por aquí- indicó kagome. El conecto un taladro electrico y empezó a trabajar de inmediato.

-También tuve que comprar una taladro- explico inuyasha, mientras trabajaba- No traje ni una sola herramienta conmigo. Catorce habitaciones...¿Cuántos baños?

-No lo recuerdo- Nora rió- Estaba muy ocupada contando camas y cosas. Algunas habitaciones no tienen nada.

-Catorce habitaciones y sólo cuatro baños- intervino Kagome- Todos necesitan dormir, pero no todos tienen que tomar un baño... bueno, no todos al mismo tiempo.

inuyasha dejó de trabajar y la miró.

-No te diaculpes- aconsejó él- cuatro baños son suficientes... dependiendo de cuántas personas tengan que bañarse.

Inuyasha continuó con el trabajo. Al las cinco, ya habia quitado la cerradura vieja, reemplazándola por la nueva.

Al terminar, él comentó:

-Parece que la cerradura vieja fue puesta hace muchos años.

-Si, despues de que el general sheridan quemó las habitaciones de los esclavos-explicó Kagome.

El sacudió la cabeza despacio y Kagome no pudo contener la risa.

-Está bromeando contigo- opinó Nora.

-Eso veo.¿ Por qué supones que hizo eso?- preguntó su padre.

-Porque creo que le agradas.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Se lo pregunto a ella?

-Debe ser muy divertido vivir en una casa con ustedes dos- manifestó Kagome- Un par de comediantes, ni más ni menos. Te doy las gracias por arreglar mi puerta.

-¿Qué supones que quiere decir eso, Nora?

-Creo que quiere que revisemos la puerta desde afuera, eso es- respondió la niña.

-¡Vaya!- iuyasha se puso de pie y recogió sus herramientas- Entiendo la sugerencia. Supongo que espera que también barramos el aserrí.

-No, no lo espero- intervino Kagome. apenas si podía hablar, debido a la risa- Soy muy capaz de barrer. En realidad te doy las gracias... y no sólo por arreglar mi puerta.

-¿Sabes lo que debes hacer, papá?- preguntó Nora.

-No, ¿qué?

-Debes besarla.

-¿Crees que eso sería una buena ídea?- pregunto él- ¿Por qué no llevas estas cosas al coche?

La niña tomó la bolsa y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No... Lleva a tu pabre contigo- pidió Kagome.

-Adelante, Nora- ordenó su padre.

Kagome se alejó de él despacio. Inuyasha la siguio y la sonrisa se reflejaba en todo su rostro. El cabello plateado, despeinado durante el trabajo. Sus ojos Dorados brillantes; sus labios entreabiertos revelaban una hilera de dientes que parecian agrandarse cada vez más, a medida que se acercaban. Depronto, Kagome solo pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos y dientes. La cabeza de Inuyasha se inclinó hacia los labios de Kagome.

Fue como el murmullo de una promesa. Un contacto momentáneo que dejó un sabor de dulzura.

inuyasha murmuró:

-¿Kagome?- Kagome estaba demasiado ocupada para responder. Le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y le atrajo la cabeza para que repitiera la caricia mágica.

El pareció contenerse por un segundo y después cedió. La segunda caricia no fue una promeza fugaz, sino el encuentro tibio de dos almas. Duró hasta que Kagome quedó sin oxígeno. Sus labios se separaron con pesar y inuyasha la miró de manera enigmática durante un momento- ¿Estás segura de que no tienes nada más que decirme?

-Yo...no- Kagome ni siquiera recordaba de qué podría estar hablando él.

-Entonces, creo que será mejor que me vaya- informó Inuyasha. La soltó y Kagome dio un paso atrás. Con nerviosismo arregló su blusa.

-Creo que será mejor- dijo Kagome- Fue... agradable conoserte. Tal vez noz encontremos algún otro día- se preguntó si sus palabras no parecían una súplica o un adiós. No queria despedirse de él.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que nos veremos- respondió Inuyasha. Le oprimio la cintura con las sos manos. Luego se volvió y alejó. Kagome lo siguió hasta la puerta y lo observó caminar hasta el coche. Desde el lado del asiento del pasajero, una manita le dijo adiós y Kagome respondió el saludo.

Ella observó el camino desierto durante diez minutos. La casa tenía catorse habitaciones, cuatro baños, seis salones familiares de diferentes tamaños, una enorme cocina y sólo una ocupante. Este pensamiento pasó por su mente al cerrar la puerta y dejar afuera al mundo, enclasutrándose en su rincón privado. Una casa grande, doscientos cuarenta acres de tierra y ni un centavo de ganancia, a no ser lo que podia ganar efectuando trabajos variados. Al regresar a la cosina le fue difícil controlar las lagrimas.

¡Qué lleno de vida estuvo ese sitio cuando era pequeña! La vida bailaba.

Su hermosa madre fue el corazón de la sociedad local, hasta que el accidente la mató. Después de eso, su padre, el pilar del hogar, se encerró en sí mismo y descuidó todo, hasta que el cánser de pulmón terminó con todo.

 ** _flash back_**

\- Lo lamento, señorita higurashi- le habia dicho el abogado de su familia, el día del funeral. Harry Bledsoe, un hombre de menos de setenta años, sintió compasión por la joven que tenía enfrente- De acuerdo al testamento, hereda la casa, la tierra... y sólo el dinero suficiente para pagar el impuesto de la herencia.

-Pero señor Bledsoe, esta el dinero de mi madre...

-Todo terminó, querida. Fue ilegal que tu padre lo tocara, mas él era tu tutor y lo gastó todo.

-Yo...¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunto Kagome.

-Sólo hay una respuesta. Tienes que vender la propiedad. Es mala época para vender una granja, pero la casa puede tener un precio razonable.

-Yo... no puedo tomar una decisión como esta de pronto- explicó Kagome.

El abogado se sorprendió al ver sus lágrimas. El pensaba como la mitad del mundo, que las jóvenes mayores no lloraban y que como espartanos, se suponía que deberían soportar cualquier cosa.

-Hay tiempo- comento el abogado- El testamento debe ser legalizado, las cuentas pagadas y los inpuestos calculados de nuevo. Dudo que todo eso tome menos de nueve meses. Tiene todo ese tiempo.

-¿Usted me aconseja que venda?- pregunto esta.

-Si

 ** _fin del flash back_**

Ahora, sólo quedaba un mes. Treita dias de abril. Kagome hizo todo lo posible, pero como no tenía entrenamiento para los trabajos disponibles, no tuvo éxito. Bibliotecaria de medio tiempo, ayudante de maestra en un jardin de niños, músico ocasional...En un mundo lleno de especialistas bien preparado, casi no habia lugar para una propiedad, tomar el dinero que le dieran y regresar a Richmond a estudiar algo. ¡ Qué meta seria esa... estudiar _algo!_

Era un asunto que se llevaba a la cama todas las noches y un problema que enfrentaba al despertar cada mañana. Mientras preparaba algo sencillo para cenar, ese problema no se aparto de su mente.

A las nueve, subía por las escaleras para tomar una baño, cuando tres coches entraron en el sendero y sus luses iluminaron la casa.

Alguin llamó a la puerta principal y después golpeó con fuerza.

Kagome pensó que debería tener un perro. Siguieron escuchando los golpes.

Tenia la vieja escopeta de su padre, oxidada y si balas, mas tenía una apariencia impresionante. La tomó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Los golpes continuaban. Se apoyó en la puerta y oró para que esas personas se fueran, pero los golpes continuaron. Al rato la puerta crujió cuando algo pesado fue arrojado contra ella. Kagome comprendio que no tenía objeto permanecer de pie esperando. Puso la cadena de seguridad y abrió un poco.

-Vaya, ya era tiempo- opino Bankotsu, quien estaba en la puerta- Mi llave no entró. Abre, Kagome. Vinimos para tener una fiesta.

-Estás borracho- respondió ella con enfado.

-Todavía no, pero lo estaré. Abre- se volvió y gritó a los que estaban en los coches- Vengan. La pasaremos muy bien.¡Tengo a una gran chica aquí!

Las risas sacarón Kagome de su estupor. Eran las ochos, los suficientes para causar muchos problemas y daño. Escendió la luz pórtico y asomó el cañón de la escopeta por la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Puedes ver lo que es esto, Bankotsu?- preguntó Kagome.

-Creo que es una escopeta- respondio él-¿Es real?

-Trata de tocarla- sugirió Kagome. El extendio un dedo y la tocó.

-Creo que lo es- opino Bankotsu- ¿Y eso qué, Kagome? No lastimarías ni a una mosca.

-Si quieres pensar así- indicó Kagome- ¿Recuerdas el día de hoy, Bankotsu? Rompiste nuestro conpromiso e hiciste que me arrestaran. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ahora, vienes a mi casa por la noche y me amenazas.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Bankotsu- No te he amenazado- dejó de bravear al sentir el cañón de la escopeta en el estómago.

-Oh, si, lo hiciste, Bankotsu- insistó Kagome- Me amenazaste. Eso es lo que le diré al alguacil.

-Yi le diré otra cosa- manifestó Bankotsu.

-Allí está... lo hiciste de nuevo- Kagome rió- Me amenazas. ¿Cómo le dirás algo al algualcil, Bankotsu, después de que te vuelve el estomago?- colocó el dedo en el gatillo y el ruido que se escuchó fue suficiente. El hombre con quien planeó casarse bajó despacio por losbescalones y regresó a su coche.

-Regresaré- amenazó Bankotsu al sacar la cabeza por la ventana del auto.

El resto de sus amigos permaneció en silencio y se alejaron con él.

Kagome cerró la puerta con llave y colocó la escopeta junto a la entrada. Por primera vez en su vida, recorrió toda la casa para asegurarse de que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas.

Tomó un baño de burbujas e hizo todo lo posible por relajarse en la tina.

Estaba segura de que Bankotsu cumpliría su amenaza de regresar.

-¿Como planeaste casarte con él?- se preguntó.

¿Actuó de esa manera por encontrarse aturdida desde la muerte de su padre?¿Era una persona inadaptada en este mundo? El mundo estaba hecho para gente pequeña. ¡Si David y Goliath pelearan frente a ella, Kagome estaría a favor del gigante! Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír y le dio el valor para mirarse en el espejo y no rechazar lo que veía.

Con firmeza dijo para sí:

-Podrías tener cabello hermoso si lo cepillaras- empezó a hacerlo.

Se puso el camisón de franela con pesar, pues deseaba permanecer desnuda ante el espejo un minuto más y soñar.

La cama estaba tibia debido a la mata eléctrica. Se acosto y soño despierta. Lenora Taisho...¡qué niña tan encantadora! Le gustaria tener una niña como ella. Se preguntó a quién engañaba.¡La niña no era la que atraía su atención!

Inuyasha Taisho tenía un rostro encantador. ¿A cuántas mujeres besó de eso manera? ¿ Cómo sería si él estuviera en ese momento a su lado?

Kagome había leído muchos libros sobre el tema, más no tenía experiencia por lo que no era sorpresa que al quedarse dormida, estuviera ruborizada.

 **Hola chiciquiss!!!**

 **perdón por la tardenza tuve un accidente en mi casa, hace un mes a tras se corto la luz de mi casa, estaba arrida de una escalera arreglando arriba de mi ropero y zas se corto la luz y como me asuste me cai y me torsi el brazo izquierdo y estuve una semana internada!! en resumen estoy con un yezo, me lo sacan dentro de dos meses más, no quiese dejarlos por mucho tiempo esperando asi que le pedi un favor a mi amiga que en estos dos meses va a publicar.. no se preocupen no voy a avandonar la historia la tengo terminada solo ahi que publicar.. espero q comprendan la tardanza y le agradesco a mi amiga yanii que estara publicando.. un beso grande a todas!!**

 **Sayonaraaa!!**


End file.
